Our House
by bluesweethearts
Summary: A standalone on McFly... idk wat to put so there it is


Our House

**ATTENTION! *throws carrots at everyone* ok so this is a standalone McFly fanfic that I've written and I personally love it. I had some complications with my other story so I took it down *crowd boos* I am terribly sorry if you were reading it and liked it but here's something different and I hope you like it! :D PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE**

**Note: I do not own McFly or this song.. but i do own Emily because its me!  
><strong>

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_I remember growing up_

_And all the summers that you spent with me_

"Dougie!" Emily shouted as she ran into the garden and threw her arms around my neck. I held onto her and we jumped around in a circle, she pulled away and looked into my eyes, "What are we doing today then?" She asked as she sat down on the grass,

"Well, considering I have nothing else to do, we can do whatever you want." Emily tilted her head to the sighed and thought, her blue eyes closing for a second,

"Let's just stay here." I nodded and sat down next to her, resting my head on my crossed arms.

_Always dreading as the sun was setting_

'_Cause it meant you had to leave_

I watched from the hill we were sat on as the sun slowly moved closer to the horizon. Taking a peek at Emily from the corner of my eye, her long blonde hair now tied up from its previous straight position. I slipped my hands into hers and she smiled up at me,

"Don't be sad Butty," she laughed and stood up, straightening her jeans, "you'll see me tomorrow." And with that she skipped off in the opposite direction to me. We're only 14, but I know she's amazing.

_Now I wake up every morning_

_Sun is shining and you're by my side_

8 Years Later

My eyes struggled to open against the light from the windows as it burst through the crack in the curtains. I turned over and groaned but bumped into something. I opened one eye and saw Emily sleeping peacefully next to me. Propping myself up on my elbows, I couldn't help but smile at this beautiful girl next to me. She's perfect.

_Now we'll never have to hide_

_This is our house_

_This is our house_

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be_

Emily and I danced around the kitchen in our paint splattered overalls singing to a song on the radio. She smiled at me, looking all cute and innocent before flicking the brush she held in her and. As the cold paint touched my face I flinched and closed my eyes. I heard her laugh and then footsteps running out of the panelled floors. I ran after her and we met in the living room. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto the sofa with me. Her on her back and my front facing her own, she continued to giggle as she played with my fringe,

"We've got the sofa with painty." I laughed an rested my forehead against hers,

"Who cares." And we kissed.

_This is our house_

_On Friday night we'll have a party_

_We'll invite our friends and family_

"Is your mum coming?" Emily asked me as she placed a vase of roses on the table, I laughed and nodded, kicking the floor with my feet,

"Yes, she'll be here just about 4," Emily looked at me and smiled, "what about your parents?"

"They'll be here at half 4, traffic or something," she shrugged, "what about the boys? And the girls? Are they coming as well?" I took her waist and pulled her body up against mine, our noses brushing each other,

"Everyone is coming," I told her, "you worry too much." We laughed and I left her to continue setting up the dining room. I wondered into the kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge, making sure that was plenty for everyone else.

_You can show the girls the garden_

_And I'll show the guys my new TV_

The girls squealed as they looked around the garden, Emily pointed out where she was planning on getting a fountain and a mini water fall and where the vegetable patch was and how she wants to convert the shed into a mini art studio. I smiled at her from the window, thinking about how lucky I was to have her. I turned my head to see the boys looking in awe at the 52" TV that I had to beg Emily to let me buy,

"Mate, I'm in love." Danny said as he sat right in front of it. I shook my head at him,

"I am never leaving this house!" Harry exclaimed, settling on one of the brown recliners, Tom threw his arm around my shoulders and gave it a squeeze,

"You're growing up." He smiled proudly. I patted his back and sat down next to Harry, tkang the remote and turning on Sky Sports.

_On Saturday we'll wake up early_

_Clean the house and we'll go back to sleep_

I threw a bin bag at Emily who stood in the doorway rubbing her forehead,

"What's the time?" She asked, I checked my watch and laughed at knowing what her reply would be,

"Half 9," she groaned loudly and fell onto the sofa face down, I sat next to her and rubbed her back, "let's get the majority of the house cleaned and then you can go back to bed, alright?" I kissed the back of her head as she looked up at me,

"Only if you join me." She winked and then jumped up, running around the house and shoving empty cans and wrapping paper in the bag.

_Then I'll see you in my dreams_

_This is our house_

_This is our house_

That evening we sat in front of the TV snuggled up, a dark red blanket covering our knees as the TV played a movie. I pulled Emily closer into me and kissed her forehead,

"This is nice." She muttered, eyelids closing. I nodded and gently rubbed her arm,

"This is perfect."

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be_

_This is our house_

I was thinking back to my old house with my mum and Jazzie, and how Emily would come over and stay but because of the house rules she had to share Jaz's room. I just knew that this was exactly where I wanted to be, where I wanted to stay.

_I'll enjoy getting old_

'_Cause I'll be with you_

"I had a dream last night," Emily announced over breakfast, I raised my eyebrows at her,

"Did it involve Martin Luther King?" She laughed and shoved my arms,

"You're so funny!" She replied sarcastically, "No, but seriously, we were like 70 and we were sat on the back porch and you had a mustache and a walking stick and my hair was up in a bun and we were holding hands," she linked our fingers together, "and, it was lovely, it felt so right," I had moved closer to her, rubbing her hand with my thumb,

"I know exactly what you mean," I whispered to her, "this is our home now." Emily smiled and kissed my cheek,

"I love you."

_I hung a picture on the wall_

_Of you and I when we were seventeen_

"How does this look?" I asked Emily as I put a picture up against the wall, she stepped back and had a look with squinted eyes,

"A bit higher," I moved it up an inch and she nodded, "perfect," I smiled and kept my thumb on the spot whilst picking up the hammer with my other hand. I was never very into DIY or things like that but I felt that in this scenario I needed to be manly. I raised the hammer but as it connected with the wall a pain from through me and I shouted, cussing into the air. Emily ran to my side and looked down at my thumb, "You're an idiot!" She exclaimed, and pulled me through the kitchen where she ran the cold water and shoved my thumb under it,

"Well, the pictured needed to go up," she shook her head,

"I hate that picture." She muttered, I looked down at her and nudged her shoulder,

"I love it, it was the moment I realized I wanted to be with you forever."

_It's funny how the years go by _

_Without you ever getting sick of me_

5 Years later

Emily rushed about the house collecting the soft toys and cars from the floor,

"Dougie you could try and help!" She shouted, I turned my head and held a finger to my lip,

"Hannah is sleeping," I told her and looked down at the 5 month old baby in my arms. She walked up behind me and smiled down at our daughter,

"She is wonderful isn't she?" She asked, I nodded and looked up at her,

"How have we made her?"

"Well, I'm just amazing and you helped a bit." I laughed sarcastically, my eyes not leaving the child,

"Haven't you ever been sick of me?" I asked her, and she shook her head,

"How could I? You're perfect." Emily kissed my forehead before turning back to the tidying up she was doing.

_I think the two of us had known_

_From the beginning it was meant to be_

"Thank you for being here today," I spoke into the microphone, "after nearly 13 years I've finally made an honest woman out of her," a few laughs escaped the crowd of family and friends, "I think it's safe to say that I knew from the moment I met Emily I was going to marry her, the way she laughed at my stupid joke and how she borrowed a crayon and then broke it in half," I paused and looked at the piece of paper in my hands, I had written down my speech so I would make sure that I didn't miss anything that I loved about her, "she's given me two amazing children and she's made me feel complete, I'm sorry if that is cheesy but it's true," I scrunched up the paper and threw it behind me, "the only thing, really, I have left to say is that I am so thankful to have you in my life," I turned to her and took her hand in my own, "thank you." She stood up, tears in her eyes as the crowd clapped. She kissed my lips and then took the microphone,

"I was basically going to reiterate what Doug said," she started, wiping her eyes, "but really, I just want to let you know, my wonderful husband, that I knew you would be the one I was going to marry, I never had a doubt in my mind."

_And now we'll never have to leave_

_This is our house_

I carried her over the threshold of our house that we brought over 6 years ago. The decor still the same, flowers on the table, the picture of us still above the fireplace. Only know it was filled with children's toys and books and shoes,

"This is us." I winked at her as we stood outside the bedroom door. She laughed and I turned her so she could kick it open.

_This is our house_

_This is our house_

_This is our house_

Emily and I spent our honeymoon at home looking over old photos and videos from when we first moved in. I laughed at one of Danny kissing the TV screen and Harry and Tom looking at him disapprovingly. We passed the photos around to each other and pointed out random facts about the photo in front of us. I looked down at my wife and noticed the sparkle in her eye and the warmth in her smile, just like when we had first moved in together, when we had first met, our first kiss, the birth of James and the birth of Hannah and the night I proposed. It was still the same and the house we were raising our family in just completed the whole package.

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be_

_This is our house_


End file.
